Bright Eyes
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami looks back on the night that he had to leave Yugi. (NOT YAOI! Althought I did consider it. It's just depressing)


Anshi: This is fun.

Anthy: But you're not writing.

Anshi: I'm not?

Anthy: BP is. 

Anshi: Oh hell.

BP: Thanks. 

Anthy: Nothing is owned. 

BP: Aside from us.

Anshi: Okay. Sure. Whatever. Go. 

BP: Okay.

@@@@

Bright Eyes Is it a kind of a dream 

Yami remembered the look on his hikari's face as he got ready to go. He could remember everything, including the darkness of the corridor they stood in. Yami, with a drawstring bag over his shoulder, quietly closed the door to his soul room.  
_Floating out on the tide_

He took one last look at the fading yellow Sennen eye on his door and at the indentations that had accumulated over the years. He sighed. He tried to be as quiet as he was packing his few belongings. He didn't want Yugi to know. He didn't want to hurt him even more than he had over his life.    
_Following the river of death downstream _  
_Oh is it a dream?_

"Where are you going?"

Yami whirled around to see Yugi staring at him with a confused look in his eyes. He was in a pair of pale blue pajamas and looked half-asleep. The door to his soul room was open, and the soft glow of a night-light filled the corridor. Yami didn't know what to say.    _  
__There's a fog along the horizon   
A strange glow in the sky _

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked again. _  
And nobody seems to know where it goes _

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Yugi spied the drawstring slung over his shoulder and his eyes flew to his yami's eyes, asking all questions. Yami turned away, intending to just walk out and pray that Yugi will forgive him. _  
And what does it mean?   
Oh is it a dream?   
_But Yami stopped, turning back to the tears in his hikari's eyes. 

"Where…why are you going Yami?" _  
Bright eyes, burning like fire _

"I don't know where I'm going Yugi. And I don't know if I'm coming back."_  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail? _

Yugi's eyes dimmed. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he tried so hard not to cry. Yami looked away, pain growing in his heart. He remembered this all too well. He still felt the pain. Yugi looked at him again, tears beginning to stream from his violet eyes._  
How can the light that burned so brightly,   
Suddenly burn so pale?   
Bright eyes   
_Yugi suddenly hugged Yami, crying his heart out. Yami didn't know what to say. Yugi looked up at him, eyes now angry and still streaming tears. _  
Is it a kind of a shadow   
Reaching into the night _

"You never tell me why you go anywhere, and now you don't tell me why you're leaving."

"Yugi…it's not like that. I…"_  
Wandering over the hills unseen   
Oh is it a dream? _

"Just go!" Yugi cried, pushing away from Yami and trying to run back into his soul room. Yami grabbed his wrists._  
There's a high wind in the trees   
A cold sound in the air_

"Yugi, I'm leaving on my own account. You're big enough to take care of yourself." _   
And nobody ever knows where you go   
And where do you start?_

Yes…Yami remembered himself saying that. He looked back on that last night many times on his travels. There was nothing like a decent memory. Yami couldn't help but wonder what happened to his hikari._   
Oh into the dark   
_Yami stared up at the full moon in the nighttime sky. He thought that it was slightly odd that the stars weren't out…but that didn't matter. He was tired. He had done so much in his life.  _  
Bright eyes, burning like fire   
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?_

His bright eyes slowly dimmed. He assumed that it was getting darkened, even though the moonlight poured onto his face. He closed his eyes…_   
How can the light that burned so brightly,   
Suddenly burn so pale? _

He closed his eyes…_  
Bright eyes   
_…drifting to sleep_  
Bright eyes, burning like fire   
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail? _

Yugi waited next to the bloody pipe, tears welling up in his eyes. _  
How can the light that burned so brightly, _

The heartbeat kept getting softer and softer… _  
Suddenly burn so pale? _

Until it was gone forever. Yugi's eyes peered into the hole, and could faintly see the smile on his yami's face._  
Bright eyes ___

@@@@

Anthy: That was depressing.

Anshi: Yeah.

BP: Thank you. Now review! 


End file.
